


Late Nights and Bad Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How do tags even work, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye Sivan wakes up at Tyler Oakley's house to the realization he cheated on his long term boyfriend Connor Franta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> God I hate descriptions also I didn't really know how to end this but there it what's done is done  
> 

He fucked up. He really fucked up. The pain in his chest was slowly growing by the minute, and the persistent ache was the only thing reassuring him he still felt anything at all. 

He slowly rolled his head to the right, wishing that maybe this time the sight that met his eyes would magically transform into something that didn't make his heart hurt the way that it was at that moment. Lying next to him on the soft bed was none other than Tyler Oakley, dyed blue hair messily laying across his forehead and wearing only his boxers. He ripped his eyes away and shoved his fist in his mouth, quieting the sob that wanted to rip free of his chest. 

No. No, this couldn't be happening. How could he have screwed up this bad in such a short period of time? The memories of the previous night were running through his head and making his stomach turn violently. He'd arrived at the house of the man next to him after emotionally storming out of the apartment of his long term boyfriend of 8 months Connor Franta. Emotions had been running high lately between the two, what with the constant distance and separation wearing away at ropes of their relationship. After another conversation with the intent to talk about the future, Troye eventually left, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't bare to stay in the apartment with Connor that night, so he had fled, driving to the house of one of his closest friends who also lived in the area.

After arriving at Tyler's house he had proceeded to collapse onto his shorter friends couch and attempt to drink away his troubles. Although it was illegal in America, Troye was no stranger to alcohol, considering the drinking in age Australia was only 18, and Troye himself was 19. At some point around his 7th shot his memory got fuzzy, but if the scene he was currently in was any indication, Troye had just made one of the worst mistakes of his life. Although they fought a lot and didn't hardly see each other as much as they would like, there was no denying that Troye was hopelessly in love with his adorable boyfriend. How could he ever face him again after this? He felt disgusting, useless. Choking back another sob he slowly sat up and pushed the covers off his body. He was wearing only his boxers, and the wood floor under his feet when he stood up was cold on his toes. He saw his sweater and jeans tossed haphazardly across the room in a pile and couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried out as a sob wracked through his body, pulling him back to the bed. He put his head in his hands as he cried, not bothering to turn around as he heard Tyler waking up and putting his glasses on from the nightstand next to him. 

"Troye, Troye what's wrong?" he reached a hand out and attempted to set it on his shoulder, but Troye jerked away from his touch. Slowly gathering himself he managed to turn around and face the older man.

“Oh god Tyler. What, what happened last night. I can’t believe I let that happen. Oh god what am I going to do about Connor? I love him Tyler I cant, I can’t lose him over this. How could I have been so stupid! I should have never come over, I should have never-” but before Troye could finish his sentence he was dissolving into tears again and Tyler was slowly putting his arms around him and shushing him softly. 

“Shh, shh Troye what are you going on about? Nothing happened last night, I swear it. You passed out after your 9th shot and I took you to bed because the couch seemed uncomfortable. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make it look like something it wasn’t, I should have left my clothes on but I’m so used to sleeping in my boxers-” he was cut off my Troye slowly wiping his eyes and then looking at Troye with a tentative hopefulness.

“So, nothing.. happened last night? We for sure didn’t do anything?”

“No, no of course not I would never betray you guys like that.” Tyler looked at Troye and could see the faint traces of distress that still lingered on Troye’s face. “I know you just woke up but, maybe you should get back. Connor’s probably worried sick about you.” 

Troye just nodded and slowly stood up to retrieve his clothes off the ground. He slipped his dirty clothes from the night before on and looking back at Tyler still sitting on his bed, walked out of his bedroom, through his living room and out the front door. After that emotional morning he couldn't wait to get back and talk to Connor. He couldn't believe it took him thinking he cheated on his boyfriend to realize just how much he meant to him. He vowed that after today, he would always try to push past their arguments, because if anybody was worth it, Connor was, and he wasn't going to give him up for anything.


End file.
